Magnesy serc/16
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XVI | poprzedni=Rozdział XV | następny=Rozdział XVII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XVI Dębosz oprowadzał gości po swoim gospodarstwie. Interesowali się wszystkim i podziwiali wzorowy porządek, panujący tu na każdym kroku. Panie Pobożyna i Strzełecka zawołane gospodynie były ciekawe każdego szczegółu. — Najwięcej to mnie obchodzi! — mówiła wesoło Dada — ponieważ my obecnie na Sławohorze mamy gospodarstwo rolne, mniej więcej takie same na razie. Zaczynamy wszakże uprawiać dopiero grunty, leżące od tak dawna odłogiem. Jurek gospodaruje w Poturzycach a na Sławohorze ja jestem administratorem — śmiała się. Państwo tam mają lasy w większości i zresztą tam inne warunki gleby, zupełnie różny warsztat. Ja główny nacisk kładę na rolę i mleczarstwo — rzekł Dębosz. — Widziałem pana lasek — mówił Pobóg — i prześliczną łąkę. Ileż pan wysiewa ogółem? Ciekawym, bo pola są w kulturze. Andrzej zaśmiał się swobodnie. Moje gospodarstwo wobec Uchani i Krążą wyda się panu zabawką. Mam ogółem sześćdziesiąt morgów, no więc to na nasze zagrodowe stosunki bardzo dużo. Wysiewam dwadzieścia morgów oziminy, połowa pszenicy, dziesięć morgów jarzyny, dziesięć przeznaczam na okopowe i tyleż na koniczynę. Trzy morgi łąki i lucerniki i pięć morgów wynosi lasek, który państwo widzieli. Pod ogrodem i budynkami mam z górą dwie morgi. Oto moja sadyba. Ale mam już sporo narzędzi rolniczych i siewnik rzędowy. — Krów Jędrek ma dziesięć sztuk i bardzo ładnych — wtrącił proboszcz — i sześć tęgich koni. A prócz tego kładzie nawozy sztuczne. Trzodę chlewną wyprzedaje bekonami gdyż to tu popłaca a odciągi mleka bierzemy z naszej udziałowej mleczarni w Zagórzanach. — A gęsi tyle, że ha! — zawołał Tomek w ferworze. Wszyscy się zaśmiali wiedząc, że malec był przedtem gęsiarkiem. — W wolnych chwilach od prac artystycznych biegł zawsze na pola — rzekł znowu ksiądz gładząc głowę pacholęcia i patrząc na Kasię ciekawie. Opowiadał mi dużo o swoim życiu zanim go pani zabrała do dworu. — A czy nie tęsknisz Tomek do nor lisich? Tam było jego muzeum — objaśniała Kasia opowiadając o zwiedzeniu kryjówki Tomka. Chłopak ciągnął ją za rękę. — Chodźmy do sadu na śliwki, renklody. Som i węgierki ino jeszcze zielone, a zimowych jabłek i grusz tylachna! Włoskie orzechy prędko będą dojrzałe. Kasia poszła z nim i wszyscy tam podążyli. Z daleka ujrzeli Kadeja w sitku cudacznym na głowie, zajętego przy ulach. Jednocześnie podeszła do nich Dęboszowa. Uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana. — Żeby państwa pszczoły nie pocięły, bo miodu podbieramy trochę na podwieczorek. — A już też państwo macie tych uli piękny zastęp — zawołał proboszcz. — Trzydzieści sztuk jak jeden ul w ul, co roku przybywa. Pasieka rośnie jak na drożdżach aż pachnie patoką. Umykajmy stąd bo monstra się z nas porobią. I proboszcz pierwszy dał przykład do odwrotu. Przeszli w głąb ogrodu między stare lipy, skąd poza parkanem rozciągał się widok na rzeczkę obrosłą olszynami. — Pójdziemy tam, jakieś źrebięta na wygonie się pasą — zawołał Ciś Pobóg, podbiegając. — To nasze — rzekł Wojtuś Dębosz — tegoroczne. A ten duży kasztan, rocznik od siwki, ale ona już sprzedana. — Widzi pani jak to ten bąk wszystko wie! — śmiał się ksiądz. — Nieodrodny Dębosz. Ale ty wszakże masz być lekarzem kochanku. He! Co ci tam po koniach! — Ja będę lekarzem, ale na wsi, to i konie będę miał. Już tak sobie obmyśliłem, że będę w Zagórzanach albo w Bąkach doktorem. — Widzisz go! a nie będziesz ty w tych Bąkach bąków zbijał?... Hę!... — My tu z Jędrkiem kiedyś szpital wybudujemy. — Szpital, la Boga!... to straśna rzecz — szepnął przerażony Tomek. — Ja bym tam dochtorem nie chciał być. — Ha, ha, ha — śmiał się ksiądz — ot artystyczna dusza! Zwrócił się do Kasi. — Jak to różne zamiłowania objawiają się już u dzieci. — Ksiądz proboszcz znał pewno i pana Andrzeja małym chłopcem? — spytała Zebrzydowska. — A jakże, toż to na moich oczach rosło. Bardzo to porządnych ludzi dzieci i szczęśliwie się wdali w rodziców. Obejrzał się na Wojtka ale on już biegł z towarzyszami do źrebiąt. — Tylko przewyższyli rodziców, oczywiście, nauką i kulturą. Wojciech dbał o kształcenie synów. Andrzej wyjątkowo zdolny ale i wyjątkowo pracowity. Teraz ma trzydzieści lat, a ile już zdziałał. Dyplom inżynierski i tyle różnych prac. Umysł to niezmiernie czynny. Zresztą pani najlepiej wie. — Tak uchodził wśród kolegów za jednego z najbardziej myślących inteligentów — rzekła Kasia. — Szkoda tylko, że jakoś żenić się ani myśli. Pani Wojciechowa bardzo byłaby rada, żeby Jędrek założył rodzinę. No, ale jego wola dla niej święta a że jemu to na razie nie w głowie, tedy i ona milczy. Dzielna kobieta, jak prowadzi dom, jak się do syna całkiem nowoczesnego zastosować potrafi. Pani to już pewno także zauważyła, nieprawdaż? Proboszcz zerknął na Kasię parokrotnie widząc jej zamyślenie. — Mnie głównie uderzył serdeczny stosunek matki z synem i jego dla niej cześć, pomimo wszakże ogromnej różnicy umysłowej między nimi. To się rzuca w oczy i to wzrusza. I to zapewne wytwarza przedziwnie miłą atmosferę rodzinną w ich domu. — Dom pobożny, szczerze katolicki, ludzie bardzo uczciwi i rodzina zgodna. Chociaż już zupełnie nowoczesne mają poglądy, ale tradycje pozostały i to te najlepsze — mówił proboszcz. Kasia przypomniała sobie znowu Wara i jego żarty z tradycji, gdy była mowa o Andrzeju. — A ot droga wysadzona cała czereśniami — zawołał Tomek. Jak ja tu przyjechałem to były czereśnie akurat największe. Zbierało się i wysyłało do miasta, a co się najadło, ojej! — To już także pewno kultura, wprowadzona przez pana Andrzeja. I nie niszczą, nie objadają, nie łamią gałęzi? — pytała Kasia. — Andrzej umiał tak wpłynąć na młodzież wiejską, że oszczędza drzewa, i dlatego sadzi się coraz więcej. Proboszcz pokazywał Kasi kapliczkę przy drodze obsadzoną śliwkami. — O widzi pani, węgierki najlepsze. Drzewa całe ślicznie rozwinięte i pełne owoców. Jeszcze zielone, ale już barwy nabierają. Nikt tu ich nie tknie. Drzewa te Jędrek oddał na użytek szkoły, gdy dojrzeją śliwki, dzieci mają bal. — No, u nas w Kromiłowie to by się nie udało. Wyłamaliby gałęzie, śliwki zaś zjedli na zielono. — Widocznie nikt nie zadba o wprowadzenie rygoru w tym zakresie. Trzeba i trochę cierpliwości. — Jest chyba jeszcze jeden czynnik ważny. Oto pana Andrzeja słuchają, bo on jest z nich, podczas gdy dwór wpływów takich mieć nie może. Dworom nie ufają. Od swoich łatwiej przyjmują nawet kulturę. Gdyby przeto takich ludzi jak Dęboszowie było u nas dużo, wtedy i Zagórzan natworzyłoby się mnóstwo. — To pani przyznaję, że więcej takich ludzi po wsiach a i wsie będą inne. Stanęli na mostku zanurzonym w olszynach i poszli brzegiem rzeczki bystrej jak potok górski. Dada Strzelecka zawołała do męża. — Patrz Jurku ta fala... zbyrczy jak w naszym Dunajcu. Jeno ma mniejsze porohy z kamieni i mniej przezroczystą wodę. Kasia, która była blisko, podsunęła się do Dady. — Opowiadał mi pan Andrzej, że Sławohora ma prześliczne położenie. W ogóle siedziba państwa zachwyciła go. — Górskie gniazdo — odrzekła Dada z ożywieniem. — Zaledwo półtrzecia roku tam mieszkamy a zdaje się mnie, że to moje rodzinne strony. Samo mieszkanie nasze jest bardzo fantastyczne. Mała część starych ruin odrestaurowana i tak sobie tam żyjemy. Z czasem może postawimy dom, na razie i tak jest dobrze. Pan Andrzej trochę romantyk, więc mu się Sławohora podobała. Tak samo ja oceniłam Zagórzany, właściwie zagrodę Dęboszów. Prawda, jak tu u nich miło? — O tak — odrzekła Kasia. — Na każdym kroku znać upodobania właściciela. Prócz rzeczy praktycznych ile poezji. Kwiaty, nawet kilka pięknych sztamów różanych, na ścianie domu rozpięte winogrona. Dom wygląda jak solidna altana. Przyznam się, że Zagórzany zrobiły mi bardzo miłą niespodziankę. Ja się dużo tu nauczę — śmiała się Dada. — A wewnątrz domu?... — Mówiłam o tym do księdza — podchwyciła Kasia. — Pani to zna bo i u państwa panuje taki sam rodzinny dobry nastrój. Ale dla mnie?... Zawahała się lecz dokończyła śmiało. — Dla mnie to takie nieznane a jakieś piękne jak bajka. Smutek drgnął w głosie młodej kobiety. Dada popatrzyła na nią serdecznie. Zapanowała chwila ciszy po czym Dada zbliżywszy się nieco do Kasi jęła mówić poufnie. — Odczuwam panią i rozumiem w zupełności. Trochę i ja byłam swego czasu w podobnym położeniu po stracie rodzinnego domu. Zresztą pani zna zapewne moją historię od Romków Pobogów. — Tak, przeżywała pani ciężkie, nawet tragiczne chwile. Wiem! Kasia powiedziała to tak jakoś miękko, i mile, że Dada od razu poczuła się zupełnie rozbrojona. — Chwile były tragiczne, ale ciężkich było kilka lat i to najwcześniejszej młodości, pierwszego poranku życia. Może dlatego właśnie obecne szczęście nasze jest tym droższe dla mnie, że tak wiele cierpiałam. — Ocalała pani w porę od gorszej niedoli. Kasia wypowiedziała te słowa pod wpływem własnego znękania i zawstydziła się swej odruchowej szczerości. Ale Dada była także szczera, więc nie tylko nie wzięła za złe słów Kasi, lecz ją to zjednało dla niej ostatecznie. Były same pomiędzy olszynami, oddalone dużo od całego towarzystwa. — Tak droga pani, ocalałam istotnie, ale nie sobie zawdzięczam to, o nie!... tylko mojemu Jurkowi, który mnie kochał, pomimo mego szału i... mężowi pani... który mnie porzucił dla innej. — Tak jak mnie teraz — szeptem dodała Kasia i, wiedziona jakimś ogromnym wstydem czy żalem, osunęła się w ramiona Dady. Obie były wzruszone i jakby zbratane z sobą. Szły, przez chwilę milcząc. Dada pierwsza przemówiła. — Urok pana Edwarda był bardzo silny, skoro zdołał oderwać mnie od narzeczonego, którego kochałam i... skoro potrafił zniweczyć pani zamierzenia życiowe i zupełnie inne projekty, a sądzę, że i poglądy państwa były całkiem różne. Jednakże pomimo to wszystko nie oparła się i pani jego urokowi. Dowiedziawszy się o waszym ślubie, nie byłam zdziwiona ale... ani trochę nie wierzyłam w trwałość waszego szczęścia. Pan Edward nie jest stworzony dla rodziny. On już takim pozostanie. Rozmawiały z sobą szczerze, Kasia jednakże była powściągliwą, ale Dada odczuła bardzo łatwo, że uczucia jej dla Wara zanikły. W pewnej chwili Dada rzekła, wskazując na idącego z daleka Poboga z Andrzejem. — Zapewne i historia Romka jest pani znaną. Owa księżniczka gruzińska była czas jakiś flamą Romana w niewoli bolszewickiej i potem, gdy z nią uciekał. Przyjechała z nim razem do Warszawy i porwała za sobą pana Edwarda, podobno nawet bez własnej intencji. Między Pobogami po tym fakcie trwał czas jakiś pewien rozłam... Ale Pobóg, to charakter i wola nader silna, więc wszystko to poszło w zapomnienie i teraz znowu tworzą najszczęśliwszą rodzinę. Zwyciężyło ognisko domowe. — On kocha żonę niezmiernie, to wyczuwa się od razu. — Pan Edward panią także kochał, a jednak... — Nie, War kochać nie potrafi, on zna tylko szał. — Może pani ma rację. — Zresztą, czy to jego wina? — szepnęła Kasia. — Cała jego młodość pusta, wychowanie... A jego matkę pani pewno znała? — O tak — rzekła Dada z akcentem nie wymagającym objaśnień. — Więc czyż to wszystko nie miało wpłynąć na jego strukturę duchową?... O ileż bardziej od jego matki szanowaną jest matka pana Andrzeja, chociaż to kobieta prosta i bez wykształcenia. Ale ile w niej serca, a nawet jakiejś szczególnej powagi i powiem wdzięku w roli matki i gospodyni. — Dlatego ją syn czci, pomimo, że umysłowością odbiegł od niej bardzo daleko — rzekła Dada. Pan Andrzej to także człowiek, który powinien w życiu znaleźć szczęście, na jakie zasługuje w zupełności. Kasia milczała. Strzelecka spostrzegła jej wzrok skierowany na Andrzeja idącego opodal i zrobiło jej się żal uczuć i ludzi, którym nie sądzone jest szczęście. — Czy państwo długo z sobą kolegowali?... — Gdy ja po maturze bezpośrednio wstąpiłam na Politechnikę, Andrzej już rok studiował, po pięciu latach bytności na froncie dokąd poszedł zaraz po maturze. Inwazja bolszewicka pociągnęła go znowu na front, ale pomimo to na rok przede mną skończył studia i otrzymał dyplom inżynierski. Dada miała jeszcze mnóstwo pytań na temat Dębosza, lecz powstrzymała się od tej niedyskrecji, wiedząc i tak już bardzo wiele. — Jak tu ładnie — zawołała Kasia, wskazując na wieś, na tle lasu, okoloną skrętem rzeki. Słońce spojrzało na Zagórzany. Jakże świecą dachy! Domostwo Dęboszów w promieniu świetlnym wyzłocone wygląda jak kwiat a łodygą jego jest rzeka. Widzi pani ten pióropusz dymu nad błyszczącym dachem, to symbol rodzinnego ogniska, które tam płonie! — Tam jest zarzewie domowego ogniska, ale ono właściwie jeszcze nie płonie — odrzekła Dada. — Dopiero gdy pod ten dach wejdzie żona pana Andrzeja, wtedy... Ale ten dom teraz w słońcu i dym nad dachem prosty jak równy oddech gospodarzy, nasuwa istotnie szczególną analogię szczęścia rodzinnego. Niech pani przyjedzie do nas do Sławohory. Zobaczy pani nasze gniazdo kochane, znowu w innym rodzaju, jakieś archaiczne. Szczęście rodzinne gości i u nas, ognisko domowe płonie bardzo jasno. — Jaka pani szczęśliwa — szepnęła Kasia, walcząc ze wzruszeniem. — Owszem pojadę do państwa z radością, by się nasycić widokiem ludzi, którym dane było mieć... naprawdę swój dom i rodzinę. Uściskały się w milczeniu. Kasia może pierwszy raz w życiu odczuła tak silnie brak rodzinnego szczęścia. Dada zrozumiała ją wybornie. I pod wpływem tego uczucia spytała nagle, niespodziewanie. — Czy pani była zaręczona z panem Andrzejem przed poznaniem swego męża?... Fala krwi uderzyła na twarz Kasi. Poczuła się jakby zdradzona. — Nie! — odrzekła, nie patrząc na Dadę. Strzelecka zmieszała się. — Przepraszam panią, ale widziałam dziś na biurku pana Andrzeja fotografię waszą koleżeńską i tak mi się zdawało... Kasia milczała, lecz w duszy jej powstało nagle pytanie nigdy poprzednio nie istniejące. ...Gdybym nie poznała Wara czy byłabym teraz żoną Andrzeja?... Nie znalazła w sobie ani zaprzeczenia ani nie chciała pytania tego rozwijać... lecz nie było ono dla niej przykre i nie było zbyt obce. Chcąc odwrócić uwagę Dady od siebie, Kasia zawołała na Tomka i zaczęli razem rwać gałęzie kaliny z krzaków rosnących gęsto na wysokim brzegu rzeki, obsiane już gronami czerwonych jagód. Wtem ozwały się dźwięki harmonii i głośne wołania Strzeleckiego. — Prosimy do nas, pani Kasiu, Dado, prosimy. Z naręczami kaliny Kasia, Dada i Tomek poszli spiesznie w stronę grupy mężczyzn i dzieci. Oczom ich przedstawił się szczególny widok. Na wzgórku nad rzeką siedział jakiś suchy, zwiędły człowieczek i z nadzwyczajną brawurą grał na ogromnej harmonii, kiwając się na obie strony i wykonując zabawne rzuty głową, jakby akompaniament do swojej muzyki. Na twardym zaś gruncie wysokiego wybrzeża, porosłym nikłą trawą Jerzy Strzełecki tańczył w najlepsze oberka z Joasią Pobożanką. W drugiej parze Ciś Pobóg i Wojtuś Dębosz kręcili się wyczyniając jakieś niezwykłe figury. — Kto to? Co to? Bal? — pytały Kasia i Dada. — To nasz grajek okoliczny, Krokiewka, wędruje od wsi do wsi z zamiłowaniem, wszędzie mile widziany — objaśnił Andrzej. — Ogromnie lubi grać do tańca. O tak!... hulajcie państwo. Co tam, że na trawie, mała bieda — wołał proboszcz. Strzełecki puścił Joasię i podbiegł do Teresy Pobożyny. Był rozbawiony. — Proszę do oberka! Jakie tam ceregiele! Romek bierz panią Kasię. Jędrek powierzam ci moją żonę. Oj, dziś, dziś... Teresa, śmiejąc się trzepnęła go po ramieniu, ale opór nic nie pomógł i musiała okręcić się parę razy. Potem Strzełecki porwał wesoło Pobogowi Kasię, wreszcie zabrał Dadę od Andrzeja a jemu oddał Zebrzydowską. Dzieci tańczyły jak rozhukane źrebaki. Oberek ochoczy zataczał kręgi a Krokiewka w zachwycie wyprawiał najcudniejsze miny. Dębosz nie puścił już Kasi, rozbawił się i szalał w oberku. Oboje unosiła młoda żywiołowa ochota. Wirowali po łące, jakby nie dotykając ziemi. — Jędrek, źle tańczysz! za prędko! — krzyknął Strzełecki. Andrzej nie słuchał. Kasia roześmiana zajrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Jędrek... źle tańczysz! — powtórzyła z nieopisanym wdziękiem. Andrzej zadrżał, jakby go kto oblał ukropem. Zwarli się oczami na moment. Przygarnął ją mocniej do siebie okręcił i rzucił się na kolana. Przyklęknął w tańcu raz, drugi i tak już przyklękając okrążył cały plac. Wpadli oboje w otwarte ramiona Strzeleckiego. — Bójcie się Boga! Czy pani Kasia jeszcze żyje? A toż wariat ten Jędrek! Unosił panią jak burza! Andrzej ucałował ręce Kasi rozpromieniony.